fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Guild is a feature in Fantasy War Tactics wherein players form a group. Guild aims to promote interactions within players and being in a guild rewards players such as Gold, Soul Stones, and Energy. Each guild has a maximum capacity of 20 members, the founder will automatically be the guild leader unless another was delegated. __TOC__ Guild Features One of the main features of the guild is the guild's own guild chat. The guild chat is a separate tab from the Public Chat and messages can only be viewed by the guild members. Some messages from past conversations are saved for a duration of time. Another feature of Guilds is a battle mode called Guild Raid. Guild Raid occurs in the Dark Fortress and each day, a raid boss appears in the guild raid dungeon. Players must damage the boss as many times as possible to gain a higher score. At the end of the day, the guild's total scores are added up and the guilds are ranked by daily rank, weekly rank, and the player's individual rank within the guild. Attendance Reward Players are rewarded for being in a guild. The rewards are determined by how many guild members have checked in (clicking the Login Check button on the Guild screen). Guild Barracks The Guild Barracks houses reinforcements that provide useful skills during a guild raid battle in place of Lord Skills. The Guild Skills available follow. ;Guild Shelling :Reinforcements provide powerful artillery support, attacking the Boss Monster. :Damages the boss monster. :50% MP recovery. ;Fire Support :Reinforcements shower enemy soldiers with arrows. :Damages all non-boss monsters. :50% MP recovery. ;Absolute Protection :A fanfare of trumpets decreases damage from enemy attacks. :Receives damage reduction buff that can absorb damage from a single attack, heals allies. ;Combat Support :A healing effect heals allies, and removes a set number of Buff/Debuff effects. :Heals allies and removes 2? debuffs. :(Does it remove enemy buffs?) :50% MP recovery. Extra Information * Debuffs that cannot be canceled are not removed by Combat Support. * Unlike Lord Skills, Guild skills cannot be upgraded. * Guild skills must be filled up using strategies, similar to the Lord Gauge. Guild Shop Soul Stones earned during guild raids and guild raid rewards can be spent in the Guild Shop. *' Gene Fragments x10' - 200 Soul Stones each (max 10 buys per day) *' Gene Fragments x10' - 200 Soul Stones each (max 10 buys per day) *'Soul Gear Summon Scroll' - 60,000 Soul Stones each *'Soulstone x200' - 1 Soul Gear Summon Scroll Piece *'Perfect Gene x10' - 2000 Soul Stones each (max 8 per week) Guild Raid - Dark Fortress Guild Raid is a guild feature in the game where players defeat a certain raid boss everyday and reap rewards. Guild Raid Bosses Guild Raid Rewards Individual Rewards Guild Daily Ranking Rewards Guild Weekly Ranking Reward To obtain Valkyrie, you must clear each guild raid boss dungeon at least once in a single week. Then play the scenario dungeon at the end and you will recruit her. Gallery Category:Game Information Category:Game Mechanics